


The Lake Of Avalon

by artgirl130



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Modern Era, Resurrection, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artgirl130/pseuds/artgirl130
Summary: Merlin stops by the Isle on his way to work and is surprised by what he finds.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 82





	The Lake Of Avalon

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, hope you enjoy it. I might add this to a longer fic later.  
> I've started posting these on my Tumblr as well. My username is the same as here.  
> Let me know what you think.

Merlin passed by the Isle like he did every day on his way into work, his dark hair flapping in the breeze. It had been ten years since anyone who would remember what he had looked like had died or moved away so he’d dropped the disguise and gotten a job at the market working on the pet stall.

Stopping at the top of the hill, Merlin stared out over the lake, his mind on Arthur and Kilgharrah’s words. He would be back. Merlin clutched onto that promise with all that he had. Arthur would return. He’d come back to him. Watching the trees sway in the wind, Merlin felt his magic prickle beneath his skin, a warmth flooding his system, ears buzzing. Stumbling down the hill, he followed the tug of magic, desperately trying to recall every spell that he’s ever learned, his mind going blank. Hitting a rabbit burrow, the warlock fell, his ankle crying out in protest as he hit the ground with a thud.

Pulling himself back up, he ignored the pain in his lower body, forcing himself towards the lake. Emerging from the tree line, his azure eyes went wide as they took in the figure stood in the water. Armour drenched, water up to his knees, golden hair damp from being beneath the surface. Merlin let out a strangled gasp, knees shaking as he took a step forward, calling out to the man he hadn’t seen in centuries. The man who’d died in his arms. “Arthur…” he called, his voice weak, tears stinging at his eyes, half expecting it to be a dream like so many that he’d had before. The blond turned around, blue locking onto blue, his face breaking into the grin that Merlin had loved before, when everything was ok. Choking back disbelief, the warlock darted forward, not caring the effect that the water would have on his converse, desperate to have him back in his arms.

Throwing his arms around the older man’s neck, Merlin crashed their mouths together, relishing the familiar feeling. Memories flooded through his mind as the blond wrapped his arms around his waist, kissing back with equal feverous passion. Pulling back from the kiss, Merlin studied Arthur’s face through tears. It was like nothing had changed. Like no time had passed. Like they were the same foolish kids that had protected Camelot all those years ago.

Arthur reached a gloved hand up, gently stroking Merlin’s face, enjoying the strange feeling of the stubble under his fingers, “Merlin…” Embracing the king again, Merlin smiled, really smiled for the first time in centuries. Work could wait.


End file.
